movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
28 Days Later
28 Days Later 28 Days Later is a Horror film that is based in England. After a virus named the Rage virus, s transmitted through blood turning those who come into contact with it into a homicidal zombie who suffers from rage, and goes on a rampage killing anyone it can find. The virus escapes from a research facility, a lone survivor awakes 28 days after he is involved in an accident. In those 28 days the virus has turned the entire country into a wasteland. So he and a woman he finds go on a journey along with a father and his daughter to a military checkpoint. they find the outpost and are taken back to the military base of ops. for a more detailed description, read on some other website or rent the movie, its not my job to give you a detailed description. the following firearms were used in the shooting of 28 Days later. L85A2 This is to set records straight. Everytime I see a site saying that a character is using the SA - 80 and it looks like the image below, they are wrong. For starters the SA-80 was a failed attempt at creating a bullpup rifle for the british in the 1980's ('S)mall ('A)'rms for 19('''80). It was suppose to fire an experimental 4.85X49 cartridge however after much testing the cartridge and the weapon failed testing and were complained heavily by the users. So the first L85 model, L85A1 was created. Much like the first M16 used in Vietnam, reports came back that it had a lot of problems. So, the firearm company HK bought the designs in an effort to fix existing problems, (this is because of the success of the M4 conversions, the HK416 is an improved version of the M4, better in every way) so they put in the HK G36's patented gas piston ejection system, and since the modifications, the weapon has turned out to be a very good service rifle. '' Browning HP This pistol was used by the officer in charge who shot the main character it the gut while in the car. The fact he only got him in the gut with such an accurate pistol at nearly point blank range is beyond me. This pistol was one of the first dual stacked high capacity pistols ever to hit the market. However because they were created so long ago they suffer ''from low reliablity and need frequent cleaning to maintain their high level of ''''accuracy. '' L7A2 GPMG (General Purpose Machine Gun) This is weapon is seen monted on the jeeps, and fired when the infected come running at the base and when the guy in charge and a fellow soldier fo off looking the main character The following melee weapons were used in 28 Day Later Riot Shield Father (Frank) was first seen at the the staircase on the floor of his appartment with a homemade riot shield made of plastic and strap. He uses it to pushback two or three zombies that run up the staircase following the Main Character and his female companion. Baton Frank is also seen using a nightstick or police baton to bash the zombies that run up the stair case. To complement the police riot weaponry, Frank also uses a butchers apron and a riot police helmet. Machete The female companion is first seeing using a machete as her main weapon. She uses it to butcher zombies in the first few scenes and her first male companion after he gets infected through a wound. Bayonet/Combat knife The first male companion used a combat knife, however he only uses it once, after that he became infected and was butchered by the female. Other Landmines Landmines were used to defend the British Army's compund. As stated, if a zombie were to come, they'd know. Molotov Cocktails After the female and her first companion see the make in the hospital gown, they use molotov cocktails against incoming zombies Category:Movie